Goodnight Mr. Bahir
"Goodnight Mr. Bahir" is a side quest available in Dying Light. After discovering the toxic fake Antizin, Crane heads to a drug store to stop the manufacturers. Housed in a fenced-off compound located behind the drug store, the chemist Bento works on his "better" Antizin formula. When Crane meets Bento, the man is either delusional or greedy, claiming that his toxic product will give others "super strength, incredible speed, and laser eyes." Crazy or not, Bento refuses to see the error of his ways. Tipped off by Yusuf, Bento and his colleagues know why Crane has come. They don't initially attack until Crane states that he will shut their operation down. Crane has no choice but to terminate them in order to save himself and prevent more fake Antizin from being produced. Objectives One of the survivors in the Tower, Bahir, has failed to show up for his shift, and has locked himself in his room. Strange noises have been heard through the door. I told Seth I'll look in on him. *Find out what happened to Bahir : Bahir was poisoned by what looks like counterfeit Antizin. He says he purchased it from a scout named Yusuf. I'd better show it to Lena in the infirmary. *Pick up the fake Antizin *Talk to Bahir *Take the fake Antizin to Lena : Lena confirmed that the Antizin was fake, but doesn't think it was produced here. I'll have to talk to Yusuf to find out who's making this stuff. *Talk to Yusuf : Yusuf bought the fake Antizin off some survivors who've occupied a building next to the old drug store. He says they're cooking their own medicines. They're obviously not very good at it. *Check the drug store : Brecken is furious about this fake Antizin showing up. He wants their operation shut down for good. *Talk to Bento *Kill the bandits : Yusuf tipped off the bandits that I was coming. I'd go after him, but Lena says he's slipped out of the tower. It's a small city. Maybe I'll run into him again. I should talk to Lena when I get back to the tower. Combat Strategy Bento and his men attack Crane in the drug store's fenced-off compound. An oil puddle and an explosive tank can be used to create a fire to assist in defeating them. A Molotov Cocktail will also prove very effective. Bento and his men are melee fighters, but also are equipped with throwing stars. Four of them attack from ground level, while one stays posted on top of the drug store, cutting off the main escape route. This makes for an extremely difficult fight; a surplus of medkits and boosters, namely Stamina and Toughness, is advised. A strong melee weapon is recommended for this fight, as well as stamina and endurance-boosting herbal supplements. Due to the tight-quarters nature of the compound, it is advised to alternate between repeated blows to foes and outmaneuvering them. Being cornered is a death sentence unless the player can break free with a jump-kick or other moves. A firearm, such as the German 9mm Pistol or Military Rifle, can also be immensely useful. The Military Rifle's high rate of fire will stun and knock back the enemies. The Pistol's high damage will make short work of foes if the player can find a relatively safe place to shoot at the bad guys. Using guns will do the job faster than melee weapons, but may attract Infected to the area. Killing Bento and his minions will not only complete the quest, but also turn the drug store into a Safe Zone. Bugs The objective 'Kill the bandits' may become bugged if you die while fighting them or leave the area, they then disappear but their objective markers will stay in place. To reset the bandits exit the game and then continue. PS4 and One Trivia * Bento's gang used discarded Antizin bottles to fuel their drug-pedaling operation. By taking these vials and filling them with the fake Antizin Bento created, they were able to sell plenty of counterfeit drugs to others. * After Bento's defeat, the Tower's medical staff offers a reward for the capture of discarded Antizin bottles so that they can be safely destroyed later. * The music that plays during the fight with Bento is an uncommon Metal-themed song, apparently not listed in the regular soundtrack.